


Glimpses of Happiness

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits of Paul and Nico's relationship over time.</p><p>[Or I started this fic in May but reality kept giving me cute ideas so it got longer and longer.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Happiness

**Hockenheim**

"It's been a while," Paul says, as Nico wanders into his trailer at the Hockenheim ring.

"It has," Nico says, clicking the door shut before striding up to Paul and kissing him.

From the second their lips meet it's like they've never been apart, all those months of longing forgotten as Nico's talented mouth caresses his.

Paul's pinned against the wall moaning as Nico shows that he's learnt what Paul likes over all the years that they've been together, five years now, although it's not been simple for either of them.

Nico drops to his knees, wasting no time in pulling down Paul's race suit so that his hard cock is free, twitching at the feeling of Nico's breath on his sensitive skin. He looks down and sees Nico's big blue eyes looking up at his as he licks his lips, big wide grin and trouble written all over his face. Paul moans in anticipation, his hands grasping at Nico's hair trying to encourage him to get on with it.

"Patience," Nico says. His grin moves up a notch, from cheeky to filthy, and Paul covers his face with his hands, preparing to muffle his noises once Nico gets started.

Nico places a little kiss to the tip before teasing it with his tongue; Paul's begging but Nico doesn't speed up, he knows that waiting will only make it hotter. He's taking him into his mouth inch by inch, holding Paul's hips with his large hands so that he can't rush him.

It doesn't take long before Paul's close, Nico's nose nudging him as he sucks. Nico's moans vibrate around him, he's close too. Paul loves that Nico can come just from having his cock in his mouth.

The thought of Nico's big thick cock spurting away, him climaxing without being touched is so arousing that he comes in Nico's mouth, cursing and moaning as he slumps against the wall, Nico's hands the only thing keeping him up. Nico's talented tongue cleans him up before relaxing his grip on him.

Paul strokes Nico's hair before sliding onto the floor next to him, allowing him to cuddle in; pressing little kisses to his forehead as they regain their breath.

"Do you want a tissue?" Nico shakes his head and Paul looks at him with a curious face.

"It's a nice reminder," Nico says, licking his lips automatically in response. "I've missed you."

Paul sighs, he's missed Nico so much and not just for the sex. He misses seeing his smile, waking up next to him in the morning, hearing him say, "I love you." Paul didn't mean to say it out loud but it has been on his mind for a while now, he can't remember the last time that they told each other that.

"I love you too."

**Monaco**

"Laura's away visiting her mum," Paul says, "Where's your Laura?"

"On holiday with her boyfriend."

Paul's eyebrows creep up but he refrains from saying anything, he's in no position to judge. The subject is dropped as Nico starts to try and pick pasta from the pot while it cooks.

"I was expecting something fried, with chips," Nico says, stealing a bit of pasta and then making funny sounds as he tries to cool it in his mouth. Paul rolls his eyes but he's never found a way to stop Nico stealing food.

"I've got a can of Irn Bru somewhere, I could pour it in the sauce," Paul says, his accent perfect for the dry sarcasm.

Nico laughs, before stealing another bit of pasta, watching in fascination as Paul chops some basil for the sauce, scattering it over as Nico's eyes follow his hand. Paul dives in for a kiss before opening up the oven, the scent of warm bread and garlic wafting through the kitchen as Nico rubs his hands together in anticipation.

He really shouldn't be having it on his diet, but Nico could never say no to some of Paul's cooking. There's something about Italian food that he's always loved, and cooked by someone who has got Italian blood in their veins makes it so much better. The smell of garlic bread and a rich tomato sauce has him salivating; he's hovering around Paul as he dishes up the food, encouraging him to put more food on his plate.

When he's satisfied that there's enough he grabs at the plate before scurrying to the sofa, curling up with a look of immense happiness before devouring the food.

Paul watches on with a smile on his face, he would do anything to see Nico happy and food is the quickest way to achieve that. He picks at his food, he doesn't have the appetite that Nico has and he doesn't want to be too full for their activities later. Not that it's ever stopped him.

They were meant to be watching a movie but the second the food was finished, Nico grabbed the remote, switched the film off and led Paul to the bedroom. He didn't even have to say a word; Nico stripping off his clothes, leaving a trail all the way to the bed, where he lies face down, waggling his perfect arse in the air as Paul is left standing, almost drooling, at the sight of him.

Minutes pass and Nico sighs, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me until I'm screaming your name?"

Nico hears the scrape of clothing as Paul undresses in a hurry, the clatter of them falling to the ground arousing as he pictures Paul's naked body. There's the patter of feet, the clunk of a drawer being opened and he feels the bed dip as Paul kneels behind him.

The click of the lid on the lube bottle is a familiar sound to Nico, it has his cock twitching and he's reaching round to hold his cheeks apart. Paul dives in with his tongue, teasing his hole before pressing it inside, it's so warm and tender that his heart swells, his love for Paul mingling with the lust and sending his senses into overdrive.

It feels like eternity before Paul's sliding a finger in, such long talented fingers that waste no time in opening him up, bringing him to the very edge of orgasm over and over again until he's begging in German. He's so frustrated that he could cry if he doesn't get his release soon, his hands are fisted in the sheets, head buried in the pillow, preparing himself for Paul's cock. It might not be as long as his, but it's nice and thick and it fills him up perfectly.

Paul slides his fingers out, leaving him open and whimpering as he kisses his way down Nico's back, Nico's grateful for the minute to collect himself, he wants this moment to last as long as possible. He's not sure when they'll get time together like this again. Nico pushes all those thoughts out of his mind, focusing on enjoying what's coming.

He's lining up with his hole, the slight pressure as he breaches the tight ring of muscle causes him to bite down on the pillow for a moment but then the shock passes and all he wants is more. Nico's arching his back trying to get Paul to go faster but he keeps a steady pace, forcing Nico onto the bed so that his cock rubs against the soft sheets. Paul's cool skin feels delightful pressed to his back and he's mouthing at his neck, Paul's breathless moans whispered into his ear.

The rush of orgasm sneaks up on him, his toes curling as he writhes beneath Paul, feeling him come inside him, filling him up with warmth and love. Paul whispers sweet nothings to him as he catches his breath, before licking him clean and kissing him better. The sheets are a sticky mess but Nico doesn't care, he's curled in next to the man that he loves after the most spectacular sex, and not even the lure of a shower could prise him away from this.

**Canada**

"You're so fidgety," Nico says. Paul sighs and stops squirming in bed next to him, for a second, and then the fidgeting begins again, little huffy sounds accompanying each flail of limbs.

Nico wraps himself around Paul, holding him tight until he hears his breathing slow and he falls asleep with his head on his chest, content to be near the one that he loves.

There's a sharp stab of pain as Nico lands on the floor with a thump. He's tangled in the duvet and Paul's asleep but his legs are moving, as though he's running in his sleep. Nico strokes the side of his face until he calms down and then curls up alongside him, throwing the duvet over both of them.

Paul wakes up as the sun rises, shining into the room making everything seem good and pure. The light looks amazing glinting off Nico's hair, it looks like a halo of the finest golden silk. Paul's admiring Nico's beauty when he rolls over in bed, elbowing him in the ear.

Nico's startled awake by Paul crying out in pain, he's confused as to what is going on and is trying to comfort him but it only seems to be making things worse.

"You attacked me in your sleep!" Paul says, there's no menace to his voice and he's leaning in for a kiss, soft lips making it all better.

"Revenge for last night," Nico says, showing him the bruise on his hip, "Someone kicked me out of the bed."

Paul ducks down to kiss it, big eyes looking up at Nico as he says, "I think I know a way to make it up to you."

**Britain**

The sign says 'Welcome to Scotland' and Nico feels guilty that he's never come home with Paul before. Although he'll be introduced as his friend, it still feels like a huge moment in their relationship, meeting his family.

With the exception of his cousins that race, he's never met any of Paul's family, although his family don't often come to his races either. Since he was in Britain to race, and had a couple of days before he was needed anywhere, it seemed like a great idea to do this with Paul.

"Thank you for coming with."

"After all these years, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't meet your family?" They share a quick kiss before getting out of the car, it will be the last chance for any affection for a while.

The house is of average size and there's a notable lack of tartan or other Scottish things in the house and when he mentions this to Paul he only laughs.

There's cups of tea all round while the introductions are made and Nico almost flinches when Paul's mum asks about Laura, which is only to be expected.

"You should have kids, you'd be a beautiful family," his mum says, before looking to Nico for back up.

"Do you have kids?" she asks.

"No. Not yet."

"Tell Paul he'd look good with a couple of weans."

Nico looks deeply confused until Paul explains, "Kids, she means kids."

"That's what I said," his mum sighs.

"You'd make a great dad," Nico says, blushing as he's thought about it a little too often. Ever since he saw Paul with a friend's kid he can't get the image of Paul as a dad, playing with their kids, out of his head.

"While I'm racing it wouldn't be fair. I want to be there for my kids."

Nico wants to take Paul's hand but it would look out of place, so he sits fidgeting, waiting for the topic of conversation to change. Thankfully it changes to Paul's mum telling them all about everything that's happened since he was last home at Christmas.

Dinner flies by, Nico having to mentally filter everything before speaking for fear of saying something that will give away their relationship. By the end of the night he's drained and he doesn't relax until they're back in the car, heading back towards the factory for Nico and the airport so that he can go home for Paul.

"Your mum really wants you to have kids."

"She's been like that since I was sixteen, she can wait a few more years. Although when she finds out you're the only person I'm sleeping with she might have to change her tune," Paul says, laughing at the absurdity of his situation.

Nico rests his hand on Paul's knee, comforting Paul, he hadn't realised that his marriage was in such bad shape. In fact he tries not to think about that fact that Paul is married at all. It's fine for him, he's got an open relationship with his girlfriend and it works for them, but he hates the idea that he's his mistress. Although the thought of not having Paul in his life is unbearable, and that's how he's managed to justify this to himself all these years, that this is the least painful option.

**Singapore**

"You should hear yourself when you commentate." Nico's watching the replay of the race as he lounges naked in their air conditioned room. "There's so many innuendos."

"You've just got a dirty mind," Paul says, Nico can make anything sound sexual with that accent of his.

Paul's stripping off his clothes and heading for the shower, the hot sticky air of Singapore is suffocating and he can't wait to be clean and cool. He's coming out of the shower, using the towel to dry off his hair when Nico shouts out.

"You said 'I'd like to be inside him' and it wasn't even about me!"

"No… I didn't say that," Paul says, but he doesn't sound sure about it.

Nico rewinds the video, Paul's on the screen and in his soft Scottish accent he says "I'd like to be inside him."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to be inside Dan?" Nico says, he's aware that this started as teasing, a little bit of verbal foreplay, but it has wandered into the territory of jealousy. It's not that he doesn't like Dan, he's a great guy, and everyone loves him. It's not even about his looks, he's just such an easy going guy that people want to spend time with him.

"Jealous?"

"No," Nico says with a sigh.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I like blonds," Paul says. He shoots Nico a wink, but his face is still wrinkled with unhappy thoughts.

"Well, not of Dan specifically. Of everyone that gets to spend time with you without having to sneak around. I want to be the one posting photos of us, showing the whole world that we're together."

Paul takes his hand, holding it tight until he can find the words, "Nico, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want that too. But I also want marriage and kids."

Paul's silent and Nico looks frantic, he's worried that he's scared Paul away, but he's actually picturing how nice it would be to have Nico as his husband, a couple of little ones running around the house. His heart fills with joy, until he remembers that he's already married and she has no idea that he's been sneaking around behind her back.

He's speechless, he has no idea how his life ended up this complicated but for now all he wants is to lie next to Nico, listening to his heart beat and playing with his soft blond hair. He knows that this is all he wants for his life, and he doesn't care what he has to do get it.

**Russia**

Nico's race was a disaster, cold tyres caused him to spin at the first corner and the he collected another car, Marcus Ericsson's Sauber ended up wedged on top of his. Race over.

Paul's watching in all unravel in front of his eyes on the screen, he wants to rush to find Nico but he can't as he's commentating. Nico's unharmed and that's great but he's not going to be happy, and that might put a damper on the plans Paul has for them.

He's been trying to find the words all weekend but every time he tries to talk about it he ends up mumbling and when Nico asks what he said, he's always found something else to say. But now it feels like it's burning a hole in the very fabric of his being and he knows that it's time.

Paul checks his wallet for what feels like the hundredth time that weekend, as though it might magically have disappeared when he wasn't looking. Grown legs and wandered away. He rolls his eyes at how silly he's being but he just wants everything to be perfect.

He tells himself that the hardest part is already done, telling his wife that he doesn't love her, well, that he doesn't love her in that way and that he didn't want to be with her any more. That had been a while ago but he didn't want to say anything to Nico until the divorce actually came through. And now it's official, he's a single man again, but he's hoping that it won't be for long.

The race feels like an eternity to Paul but even once it's over he doesn't get a minute alone with Nico. The flight home is no better, so many people hovering on a small plane and even the car journey home has Dan hitching a lift back. Nico's ordered pizza and it should be arriving just as they do. It's been such a long day that Paul leaves his wallet and keys by the door, habit more than anything as he ditches their bags while Nico pays for the pizza.

Paul hears the mumbled conversation and the door shutting, Nico wanders through with a huge grin on his face. Not his normal 'I have food so I'm happy' smile, but a huge grin, the one that he saves for when he's truly happy.

"I didn't have cash for the pizza guy so I took it out of your wallet," Nico says.

Paul nods, he's happy to pay for the food, but his blood runs cold when he realises what Nico must have seen. _The ring, with their initials engraved on the inside._

Nico's put the pizza down, he's absently munching on a slice while Paul looks like a robot that's malfunctioned, frozen while trying to work out something complex. Such as how to salvage a surprise marriage proposal that's no longer a surprise.

"Screw it." Paul gets down on one knee, "Nico Hülkenberg, will you marry me?"

Nico stops eating, and his smile threatens to split his face. "Yes, of course, yes!"

He drags Paul into a passionate kiss, before making Paul tell him everything. Nico can't believe it's happening, he'd imagined it over and over again, Paul telling him that he'd left his wife for him but he never thought it would actually happen.

They get married that winter, a quiet little ceremony in Germany and when they return home they put themselves on the list to adopt. Two adorable little children end up calling them dad and papa, and they make the most beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
